Once in a Lifetime
by xox.Kristyy
Summary: Troyella,Chaylor,Zekepay,Kelson.It's normal 4 the gang.But then a new kid comes and takes them to a club.The girls become pregnant.But whose the fathers?Rated M for all the wrong stuff.I mean ALL.Rape,sexual content,drugs..ya know.Plz R&R!Chap.4 up!
1. Trailer

Author's notes:This is the Trailer for Once in a Lifetime I hope you like so plz R&R and btw, this is the full summary:Troyella,Chaylor,Zekepay,and Kelson.Everything goes well until a new kid comes.His name is Keith.The Guys lose their girlfriends to Keith but then they all go clubbing(everyone including the guys)get drunk, and the next day,they all find themselevs back home.Gabriella,Taylor,Sharpay,and Kelsi find themseleves pregnant and don't have any idea who the father is.The guys think it's Keith so they all gang up on him and try to kill him.This happens only Once in a Lifetime...right?Rated M for Drugs,Sexual Content,rape,violence,and harsh language Plz R&R and Enjoy!

TRAILER::

* * *

**Narrator/**_Characters_

**Help us**

"_How about we go check at the scene." Zeke suggested._

"_And we should also call the police." Jason also suggested._

"_NO!" shouted Sharpay," he said if I called the police, he would come back to kill me before he left."_

**Sexual Enjoyment**

"_Are you having fun baby?" she asked._

"_I will if you slide your panties down. And wait, lemme put this condom on." replied Zeke as he took the box of condoms out and slid it on quickly._

"_Now let's have some fun!" cried Sharpay as she slid her underwear down._

**Concidencial(sp? or word?) aka. Coincidence(sp?)**

_Troy's POV _

"_Hey, I think Sharpay is right." Zeke said._

"_About what?" I asked._

"_About her knowing him before like he looks sooo familiar… even to me.'" Zeke answered._

"_Yeah, I know! To me even!" Chad said._

"_Yeah…. But in a new and improved way…." Jason said. Then we all looked at each other._

"_It's can't be." Chad said since they all knew who they were thinking about._

"_Well who knows." I said as we all looked at Keith who STOLE our girlfriends. I don't like that guy. Gabriella….._

**Trouble or not?**

"_I don't know… I mean that guy doesn't look good to us." Troy explained back to them._

"_Come on…." Sharpay said as she looked at Troy then Zeke," Please….."_

"_Fine." Zeke answered._

"_Anyways…. We're late and the bell just…" Gabriella said as she got interrupted by a tone of voice._

"_BOLTON! MONTEZ! DANFORTH! MCKASSEY (sp?)! EVANS!… Jason… Kelsi… why are you here?!"_

**Injuries appear and so does a certain boyfriend...**

_Taylor's POV _

_Where is that Chad?? He always late.. But I respect him….I turned around to check the time eight oh 10. Finally the door bell rings. I ran up to answer the door…_

"_CHAD!" I shouted but it wasn't him._

"_Hello… Taylor.. Nice to see you… baby…" he said as he kissed me. I pulled back but he was to strong._

"_LET GO OF ME PAUL!" Paul was my ex-boyfriend… I dumped him for Chad and now he's really pissed. He pushed me down on the couch and started stripping my clothes. Now all I have on is my bra and under wear. Finally I heard someone call me name._

"_TAYLOR!" _

_"CHAD!" I shouted as I got out of him and hugged him. He put his arm around me._

_"You touch my girl and you're dead." he said_

* * *

_"Try me." Paul replied. Chad let go of me as he went up to Paul and punched him but he dodged it. Then Paul kicked him in the face and strike one! He got him. Then Chad tried to ouch him but Paul grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach. There was blood coming out of his mouth as he collapsed to the floor._

**Getting drunk**

_"Hey how about I take you guys clubbing tonight... there's a new hot ride downtown."Keith suggested._

_"YES!" the girls shouted._

_"NO!" the guys disagreed._

* * *

_"Uhhhh.. you have good taste." said a drunk Gabriella as she licked his dick._

_"So do you." said a drunk stranger._

* * *

_"FASTER! OOOOO YEAH! baby!" shouted another drunk Taylor._

_"Whatever you say." agreed another drunk stranger._

* * *

_"mmmmm more... don't stop." said drunk Kelsi. The person she doesn't know who was also drunk smiled and licked her left breast even more._

* * *

_"Oh my gosh! You're are sooo hot! Give me some cum baby!" Sharoay shouted who was drunk._

_"Okay..." the drunk stranger.. another.. agreed._

**Problems appear**

_"Troy... every one.. we have something to tell you..." Gabriella started as they stood infront of thier boyfriends," We're pregnant."_

_"WHAT?!" they all shouted at the same time._

_"Whose the father?!" Zeke commanded._

_"We... don't know." Sharpay answered._

* * *

_Taylor's POV_

_"Is my baby still okay?" I asked as Chad squeezed my hand._

_"Well after that incident with Paul and you you're baby is..." the doctor replied as I squeezed his hand tighter._

**and problems disappear...**

_"Paul, you're under arrest for rape, sexual assault. I command you to remain silent until we get downtown." replied the officer._

* * *

_Sharpay's POV_

_"Who are Keith?" Kelsi asked as we all looked at him._

_"I am..." he said as we all stood in shock..._

* * *

_Troy's POV_

_"We all know you girls took the DNA test... WHO IS THE FATHER OF OUR BABIES?!" I commanded._

_"Okay... it said that..." Sharpay answered._

_"Oh... my gosh..." Jason said as we just looked at them._

* * *

Heyy.. so I changed the Trailer a bit.. sound... convincing you to read? lol... idk... anyways.. plz R&R I love hearing you're reviews and the more you review.. the faster! Bye! oh and srry if da lines confuse u! Bye!


	2. Chap One: Surprise Surprise!

Once in a lifetime.

Author's Notes: Heyys!! Plz R&R I hope you enjoy the story. This is the full summary: Troy and Gabriella are together, Chad and Taylor are together, Zeke and Sharpay are together, Kelsi and Jason are together. Everything goes well except and new kid comes. His name is Keith. The guys lose their girlfriends to Keith but then they all go clubbing (everyone including the guys) they get drunk and the next day, they find themselves back home. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi find themselves pregnant and don't have any idea who the father is. All they remember is getting drunk and then nothing. The guys think it's Keith so they all gang up on him and try to kill him. But then they find out Keith was someone they knew.. This happens only Once in a Lifetime….right? Rated M for Drugs, Sexual Content, rape, violence and harsh language.Plz R&R and enjoy!

Chapter One: Surprise Surprise!

* * *

Troy's house:

"Yeah, okay, very funny guys." Troy said as Zeke, Jason, and Chad laughed.

"Well, it is kinda funny though…."Chad said between laughs," I mean you lost to a bet at your old school from a looooooooooong time ago

And you had to wear a bikini for the whole day to school." the guys couldn't stop laughing. Then Troy's cell phone rung. He picked it up.

"Hello?"he asked as they guys went silent.

* * *

On the phone line:

Troy: Hello?

Gabriela: Hey Troy, It's me, Gabriella.

Troy: Oh hey Gabriella, what's up?

Gabriella: The girls and I have been planning and wondering if you guys can come over for a little surprise.

Troy: Surprise? Sure….what is it though?

Gabriella: You have to wait and see…bye.

Troy: Bye.

* * *

"Dude, who was that?" asked Jason.

"And what surprise?" Zeke added.

"Oh, that was Gabriella," Troy started to explain, "The girls wanted to know if we can come over to Gabby's house for a little surprise." The guys all nodded and headed over to Gabriella's house a little anxious on what the surprise is. Finally, they got up infront of Gabriella's door. Troy knocked on it. It opened with Sharpay infront of it and the guys saw Sharpay's face filled with red liquid.

"SHARPAY!" cried Zeke right away as he ran to her. Sharpay started to cry as she sat on Gabriella's couch. The guys followed. Zeke quickly sat next to Sharpay who did most of the talking:

"Sharpay….who has done this to you?" he asked. She looked at them and started to cry more. Finally Sharpay started to answer:

"Well, before you guys came, a man knocked on our door. Gabriella went to answer it while Taylor, Kelsi and I started talking. Then, all we heard was Gabriella scream. We rushed to the door but we saw no one there, not even Gabriella. All we saw was a trail of blood leading out the door. We decided to follow it and it lead to a door that Gabriella hasn't shown us before. It was open, so we decided to go in….and then.. and then…"Sharpay cried even more.

"There… there…" Zeke tapped Sharpay.

"Okay…. You went into the door and saw….??" Troy asked wanting to know what happened to Gabriella since he loved her. Sharpay tried to stop crying and then started:

"then….we saw a guy thrusting Gabriella in as in sexually while she was struggling to get off. The guy then saw us, stopped, took himself out of Gabriella, who whimpered, and came to Taylor, Kelsi and I and pulled us in. He started stripping us and told Gabriella to come. Gabriella denied so the man came out and shot Gabriella…. And then.. Tay.. Tay.. Tay… lor…" Sharpay started to cry again. Chad went to get her tissue and came back right away as Zeke comforted her right away.

"What happened to Taylor?" Chad asked since he loved her secretly too. Sharpay wiped her tears once more, sniffled and started again:

"Taylor took a stand, punched the man while he was looking at Gabriella and started for a run. She only made it to the door when the man turned around and shot Taylor who landed on the ground. Kelsi started to cry but then the man shot her and then….." Sharpay was crying again.

"How dare he killed Kelsi!!!" Jason shouted," then what happened?" Jason was upset 'cause he loved Kelsi too. Sharpay then started again:

"Okay.. then… the man came up to me, slapped me and said, "You'll be my play doll." then he started harassing me. I slid out him, ran back into then house and locked the door. The man tried to come in. Then he left and then you guys came." Sharpay started to cry.

"How about we go check at the scene." Zeke suggested.

"And we should also call the police." Jason also suggested.

"NO!" shouted Sharpay," he said if I called the police, he would come back to kill me before he left."

"Then let's go to the scene." said Troy as Sharpay lead them to the room. They went in and saw nothing. Only a messy room, and piles of blood. But no bodies.

"Where is everyone?" Chad questioned. Sharpay's eyes then widened.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason who noticed. The guys quickly turned to Sharpay.

"INSIDE THE HOUSE NOW!" Sharpay commanded as they ran in and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"He's back." Sharpay answered. Then they heard someone call Troy's name.

"Troy…Troy… help me… please.. Troy.. Bolton…" said a voice whispering from the upstairs. They all turned to look at the stairs but saw no one.

"I'm gonna go up." Troy claimed as he started walking.

"NO!" Sharpay quickly grabbed him, "We'll go together." Then they heard another voice call Chad's name:

"Chad… come help me.. Chad Danforth… please.. come.." they all stood in silence.

"Jason… come… Jason…help.. Please.. come.." then they heard nothing less. They went up all together. Then Gabriella's room door opened and Sharpay fell in.

"SHARPAY!" the all cried as they followed her. As soon as they entered, they couldn't find Sharpay and Gabriella's room was dark. Suddenly, they hear little giggles coming from Gabriella's closet which started moving. The guys gulped and gradually walked to it. They opened the door and then…..

"BOO!" Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi AND Sharpay popped up in front of the guys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they guys shrieked like girls and ran downstairs. The girls laughed like crazy and went downstairs. Gabriella sat next to Troy, Taylor sat next to Chad, Sharpay sat next to Zeke while Kelsi sat next to Jason.

"That was mean." said Chad in a kiddish voice. Taylor laughed.

"Well, it was worth it right girls?" Taylor added as they all nodded. Then it was silent.

"Hey! How about we play Truth or Dare. Rules, you HAVE to do it." Kelsi suggested.

"Who made you little miss sunshine?" Zeke asked.

"Hey back off dude." Jason defended her.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo" Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay said. Kelsi blushed.

"Come on… pwease… come on Troy…" Gabriella put a sad face while Troy looked at her.

"Okay let's play." Troy agreed. Gabriella went to go get a bottle and they all sat in a circle.

"Moi first!" shouted Sharpay as she spun it. It spun on Kelsi," Okay, Kelsi…this is gonna be a piece of cake…. Kelsi… do you like.. I mean love… Jason?" Everyone looked at Kelsi.

"Ummmmm…. Do I have to answer?" Kelsi asked as Jason had a disappointed look on his face.

"Uh… duh." said Sharpay.

"Okay…. I do like… love Jason." Kelsi answered as she looked at Jason. Jason smiled as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Ewww.. guys…go get a room." Chad joked as they stopped, "I mean you're next anyways, Kelsi." Kelsi nodded as they pulled away. She spun the bottle and it landed on Zeke. Kelsi smiled at the fact of that and said:

" Okay Zeke, I dare you to go with Sharpay in that closet for seven minute.. Like seven minutes in heaven." Zeke smiled as Sharpay was shocked.

"But.. But" Sharpay stammered.

"Hey you heard my Sunshine before," Jason started," you HAVE to do it."

"FINE!" shouted Sharpay as they walked passed Troy but Troy stopped Zeke:

"Dude, you're gonna need this… trust me." Troy whispered to Zeke as he handed him a box of condoms. Zeke nodded as they went inside the closet.

"WAIT!!" shouted Taylor as Sharpay and Zeke turned to them," I need your watch Sharpay." Sharpay gave Taylor her watch and went inside.

"Okay… who's up for the movie _Notebook??_" Gabriella whispered. They all nodded as the guys sighed. They plan to let them in there for the whole movie so they took Sharpay's watch so they don't know the time. Finally the movie was done and the girls were left with tears and the boys were bored to death.

"About time." Chad said as they got up.

"Now let's get them out dudes and dudettes(sp?)." said Troy as they walked to open the door to see Zeke, Sharpay and their clothes scattered on the floor. They stopped kissing as they all stared at each other in shock.

* * *

Author's Notes: Heyys I hope you like the first chapter right now, I'm gonna type the part on what Zeke and Sharpay do in the closet… enjoy!

* * *

In the closet:

"Don't touch me." Sharpay said right away as she put her hand infront of Zeke's face.

"Don't worry," replied Zeke," I respect you because I love you."

"Well I love you too."

"I know you don't want to do it bu- did you just say you love me?!"

"Yes." answered Sharpay as she pulled Zeke into a kiss. 'Yes!' Zeke thought as he kissed her back. Zeke trailed kisses down her neck as Sharpay moaned and titled her head. Zeke pushed Sharpay to the wall and started unbuttoning her shirt. Sharpay moaned but never let go of the kiss. They let go for breath while Sharpay slid his shirt off. Sharpay giggled at the pleasure and how strong he was. Zeke just smiled at her and then they started to kiss again. Zeke unhooked her bra and trailed kisses down to her right breast. He started to suck it while Sharpay moaned and tilted her head back. Zeke then did the same to her left breast.

Then Zeke slid her skirt down but they let go of the kiss and Sharpay played with Zeke's nipple. Zeke laughed. Then they started to kiss again and Sharpay slid Zeke's pants down. They let go for a breath and then started kissing again. Sharpay then slid his boxers and underwear down and saw Zeke's dick. Sharpay let go and smiled as she slid down to it and started to lick it. Zeke moaned at the pleasure and whispering Sharpay's name. Sharpay just enjoyed every moment of it.She then went up to Zeke's lips and put he finger to it:

"Are you having fun baby?" she asked.

"I will if you slide your panties down. And wait, lemme put this condom on." replied Zeke as he took the box of condoms out and slid it on quickly.

"Now let's have some fun!" cried Sharpay as she slid her underwear down.

"First, sit down." Zeke commanded as she giggled and sat down, "and open your legs." Sharpay listened. Zeke smiled and started licking her pussy. Sharpay moaned and started whispering Zeke's name in pleasure and enjoyment. Zeke then got up and put his index and middle finger inside of her while she screamed.

"Are you okay?" asked Zeke while he stopped.

"No, please continue but in the _real _way." suggested Sharpay as she stood up and turned around. Zeke knew what she meant as he laid down on his back and held his dick up. Sharpay dropped herself down and started screaming eachother's names. Then they stopped.

"Come down here!" commanded Zeke as she got up. They were both sweating. She then sat down with her legs opened and he trusted himself in slowly.

"Oh come on Zeke, you can do faster than that." Sharpay pleased as he thrust himself in. Sharpay screamed like crazy and then Zeke flipped her over so she was on her hands and legs and thrust her in. They were again screaming eachother's named and then they came to their climax.

"That was fun." replied Sharpay.

"Yeah." Zeke answered. They got up and started kissing each other until the rest of the gang came and saw them

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sooo??? How was it??? Plz R&R!! bye!!


	3. Chap Two: Don't I Know You?

Once in a Lifetime.

Heyys!! I thank you all for reviewing!! Sorry for the long Delay! Did you like the 1 chapter? I hope you did and you'll like this one too! You understand the whole summary so I won't write it down anymore!! So anyways…. Here's chapter 2. Plz R&R!!

Chap. Two: Don't I know You?

* * *

Left off at: 

"Dude, you're gonna need this… trust me." Troy whispered to Zeke as he handed him a box of condoms. Zeke nodded as they went inside the closet.

"WAIT!!" shouted Taylor as Sharpay and Zeke turned to them," I need your watch Sharpay." Sharpay gave Taylor her watch and went inside.

"Okay… who's up for the movie _Notebook??_" Gabriella whispered. They all nodded as the guys sighed. They plan to let them in there for the whole movie so they took Sharpay's watch so they don't know the time. Finally the movie was done and the girls were left with tears and the boys were bored to death.

"About time." Chad said as they got up.

"Now let's get them out dudes and dudettes(sp?)." said Troy as they walked to open the door to see Zeke, Sharpay and their clothes scattered on the floor. They stopped kissing as they all stared at each other in shock.

* * *

Gabriella's POV: 

"Ummmmmm……" Sharpay said as she let go of Zeke and the rest of the gang just stared.

"It's not what it looks like." said Zeke as he turned to Troy. Troy just smiled at him. Sharpay and Zeke quickly put on their clothes and all got out. Taylor, Kelsi and I grabbed Sharpay right away and they all sat around my bed with all eyes looking at Sharpay.

"Uh.. Why are you silent? Details girlfriend." Taylor inquired.

"Well… it was nothing…. I mean… we just had sex." Sharpay answered as she smiled.

"What did it feel like?" I asked," Did it hurt when Zeke… ya know."

"Well,… at first yeah but then you get the hang of it." Sharpay answered again. Then there was a long pause.

"Is there any more questions or is that it?" Sharpay asked. We all just nodded no, and went downstairs. They could see the guys all around Zeke asking him what was it like. They decided to stay behind the wall and listen. They knew it just begun because Zeke was like:

"Any questions?" The guys were like saying yes right away.

"I told you would need those box of condoms. Sharpay feisty." Troy said.

"Hey watch it Troy." Zeke snapped as we all laughed except Zeke.

"How dare he." Sharpay whispered to us as we quietly laughed. Then we paid attention back to the guys.

"Do you have any advice," Troy continued," I mean when Gabriella and I are together because I wanna ask her out, and when she's ready, I wanna try her out. With condoms, obviously." Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi turned to me and I blushed.

"Yeah, me too, on Taylor though." Chad added in. Now we all looked at Taylor who blushed.

"Hello…. There's my cutie girlfriend Kelsi. Count me in." Jason said. Then we all stared at Kelsi who blushed also.

"Well, Zeke started," Respect the girl first. Find out what she likes and that bunch of stuff… so yeah…. When you wanna thrust the girl in, ask them if they really wanna do it, and if they say yes, start slow and if your partner says faster or starts enjoying it, then gradually start going faster and then…"

"Oh… Zekey kins, you mind getting me a drink?" Sharpay jumped in as we all walked in on the boys.

"Yes Sweetie?" Zeke answered. I giggled. Zeke and Sharpay and him left.

"How long were you girls standing there?" asked Troy as the girls just looked at each other.

"For maybe… about…" Taylor said.

"Since Zeke was like "So.. Any questions?". " Kelsi interrupted.

"So you guys probably heard…. Yeah." Chad said as he bent his head down. Taylor went up to Chad and kissed him on the cheek.

" And I accept." Taylor said and they kissed. Troy looked at me as I looked at him. There was an awkward silence until Jason quickly said:

"Okay,…. Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, I think Sharpay and Zeke is calling us." Jason saw Sharpay and Zeke signalling to come and listen to Troy's and mine conversation. They all nodded and they watched Troy walk to me.

"You heard right?" Troy quickly asked as I turned away.

"Yeah." I answered.

" So… do you love me?" Troy asked as he leaned into me as I turned back to him.

"Well…. Yeah…"

"Great! So you wanna go out… say Friday night. Pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sure." I answered as we leaned in for a passionate kiss. Our friends finally came in.

"Uh… excuse me… sorry to break your _"make-out scene,"_." We both looked at each other and blushed," But just to tell you, we've been here since one in the after noon, and it's now 7:00 and we have school tomorrow and I need my beauty school so I'm heading off. Toddles, Zeke drop me off."

"Yes, baby, so see you guys tomorrow." Zeke waved as they waved back. Kelsi then looked at her watch.

" Oh, guys sorry, I have to be heading off, I have to write a new song for school. Bye guys! Love you Jason!" Kelsi shouted as she waved goodbye.

"Wait! Kelsi I'll drop you home, Bye guys!" Jason said as he caught up with Kelsi.

"Yeah, I know." Chad snapped," I have to be on my way, I told my mom I'll be home by 7:30 to help her with dinner so I'm gonna drop Taylor off. Bye!" Taylor got up, hugged me and they went.

"Gabs! Sorry! I forgot! I was suppose be home by 6:30 for my dad to train me in basketball. Sorry Gabs! Love you bye!" Troy kissed and he went out saying, Hi Mrs. Montez. She replied by saying hi.

"Gabby, were you're friends just here, I just saw like 6-8 people run out of our house." my mom asked as she dropped her stuff and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom… I think I'm head off to sleep. Feeling in a tired mood." I lied.

"Okay, Gabby, goodnight honey." my mom said as I walked up to my room and closed the door.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." I whispered to myself as I lay in my bed. I fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

The next day: 

Sharpay's POV

Wow yesterday was a good day. I can't believe I had sex with Zeke. He's great. So right now I'm heading off to school. Oh I just heard the doorbell so I guess I'm off. I'm just gonna grab my make-up… and then… yep. I'm ready. I went to the door and saw my friend and my boyfriend, Zeke.

"Hey baby." I said as I kissed him.

"Hey cutie." he answered as he kissed me back.

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi ran up to hug me.

"Hey." I answered. We soon headed off and saw a CUTE boy walking up ahead. Gabby, Taylor, Kelsi and I were drooling over him and our boyfriends were like 'this isn't good'

"Troy…. Can we go help that man up ahead?" Gabriella asked as she kissed Troy. The guys all looked at Troy especially us girls because he looked sooo hot. Troy couldn't turn down his girlfriend so he accepted. We all ran to him.

"Hello ladies." he said.

"Hi…." I said as we started flirting with him. The guys caught up.

"Gentlemen." he said again. He was sooo cute. He had blond hair up to his shoulders, green eyes, a cute smile, a muscular body, and great taste in clothes! He sounds like my type of guy!.. But then there's Zeke.

"Hi, I'm Keith, and you are…?" he said as we all looked at him. He looks soooooooooooo familiar. It's like I've known him forever. Yet, I've known that person, but he's changed… a lot. But nah. It's probably just a coincidence. Then Troy started to introduce us as he put his arms around Gabby.

" I'm Troy, this is Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay and my girlfriend, Gabriella." he pointed to every person.

" Hello, nice to meet you… may I ask you guys a question, I'm kinda new here, but do you know where East High is? It's my new High School I've been assigned to." Keith replied as Gabby, Taylor, Kelsi and I looked at each other. Keith is going to our school! YES! I hope were in the same class!

"Oh, yeah, we go to that school, how about you walk with us?" Chad requested.

"Sure, thanks." Keith accepted as we walked. I didn't think, I just quickly said:

"Don't I know you?" Keith just looked at me," like from… somewhere?" Keith froze and quickly changed the subject.

* * *

Troy's POV 

I can't believe Sharpay would ask something like that out of no where…. But it's true.. It's like I've seen him before. But anyways you know what he said. He said, is there any basket-ball teams at East High. He's goes on hitting on the girls. He's talking to my girlfriend now. This is what happened:

* * *

_Troy's POV Flashback from a few minutes ago…::_

"_Is there a basket-ball team at East High. I'm pretty good. I wanna show off my moves." Keith said. What a show off._

"'_Well….. Yeah" Jason answered._

"_Great, I'm gonna sign up." Keith said," So how are you ladies?" he put his arms around Gabriella and Taylor. I've only met him for 5 minutes and I already hate him._

* * *

End of Flashback, still Troy's POV 

"Hey, I think Sharpay is right." Zeke said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About her knowing him before like he looks sooo familiar… even to me.'" Zeke answered.

"Yeah, I know! To me even!" Chad said.

"Yeah…. But in a new and improved way…." Jason said. Then we all looked at each other.

"It's can't be." Chad said since they all knew who they were thinking about.

"Well who knows." I said as we all looked at Keith who STOLE our girlfriends. I don't like that guy. Gabriella…..

* * *

Author's Notes: So how do you like it??? Plz R&R.. do you have any guesses who Keith might be…. Or do you think it's just a guy they have never met..?? Plz R&R bye! 


	4. Chap Three: Jealousy and Accidents

Once in a Lifetime.

Heyy guys/ girls!!! Thx for reviewing.. I hope you pplz will review.. I luv hearing ur comments and ur guesses... or any advice about the story!! lol... Anyways sorry for the long delay.. plz R&R and enjoy the rest of the story! Bye!

Chapter Three: Jealousy and Accidents

* * *

Left off at::

End of Flashback, still Troy's POV

"Hey, I think Sharpay is right." Zeke said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About her knowing him before like he looks sooo familiar… even to me.'" Zeke answered.

"Yeah, I know! To me even!" Chad said.

"Yeah…. But in a new and improved way…." Jason said. Then we all looked at each other.

"It's can't be." Chad said since we all knew who we were thinking about.

"Well who knows." I said as we all looked at Keith who STOLE our girlfriends. I don't like that guy. Gabriella…..

* * *

Chad's POV

Right now, we have just entered the school and all of us… well…. Some of us… hate Keith already…. I just CAN'T wait till he moves…. Unless I hope he moves. The girls are still talking to them. We could even hear their conversation.

"So ladies," Keith started, "you and your _boyfriends_ are invited for the party of the year at my house. 765 Hitflow RD( random street name… not real.) at 7:00."

" Sure." Taylor answered as the bell rang. We all walked up to our girlfriends.

"So.. What's the plan for this week?" Jason asked.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to Keith's house for the party of the year and you guys and us girls are invited." Kelsi explained.

"So can we go?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know… I mean that guy doesn't look good to us." Troy explained back to them.

"Come on…." Sharpay said as she looked at Troy then Zeke," Please….."

"Fine." Zeke answered.

"Anyways…. We're late and the bell just…" Gabriella said as she got interrupted by a tone of voice.

"BOLTON! MONTEZ! DANFORTH! MCKASSEY (sp?)! EVANS!… Jason… Kelsi… why are you here? KELSI! YOU SHOULD BE WRITINGTHE NEW SONG FOR THE NEW PLAY! AND JASON! YOU'RE WITH THE REST OF THESE RATS. KELSI! GO TO THE STUDIO AND WAIT THERE…. We're going to have a nice chat, as for the rest of you… to the office… NOW!" We were shocked… we turned around to see Ms. Darbus. We quietly walked to the principles office to see Principle Mautsu (sp?).

"Why are you guys here?" he asked in a rude way.

"Ummm…" I started, " Ms. Darbus saw us outside after the bell and wanted us to come here."

"So… what's our punishment?" Troy asked.

"NOTHING! JUST GET OUT OF MY OFFICE ….now.. Please." he answered. We were soo shocked because he never acts that way. So we got out of his office and ran out of school trying to ditch it.

"It's great to finally spend time alone together… just… us friends." Zeke said as he put his arm around Sharpay.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked," We always do that. We didn't answer but the girls stopped us.

"Is it about this morning?" Taylor asked. We still didn't answer.

"About… Keith?" Gabriella finished. We just looked at each other and nodded.

"Well… yeah." Jason explained," I mean, he was trying to steal you girls from us… and also trying to show off." The girls looked at each other and smiled. Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay went up to kiss us.

"Don't worry… we'll never do anything…. How about we go on a date." Kelsi suggested. Troy looked at Gabby.

"Say….. Tonight… eight 'o clock?" Troy suggested as Gabby kissed him on the check and nodded. We all decided to do the same time but different place. We went home.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

Finally… our first date.. I wonder what was soo important that Troy had to tell me today. I am so excited!

* * *

_Flashback.. Still Gabby's POV_

" _Gabby." Troy asked as he pulled me," Can I tell you something very important?"_

"_Yeah… you can tell, me anything." I answered._

"_Great! I'll tell you tonight!" he answered._

* * *

End of flashback… still Gabby's POV

Right now…. I'm just… well… doing nothing… my parents are out. I looked at the time… it just turned eight:

"Where is that…" I was interrupted by the doorbell," Troy…" I got up and answered the door.

"Hey Baby… you look… stunning… charming… BEAUTIFUL!" Troy shouted. I smiled as he kissed me and walked into his car.

* * *

Taylor's POV

Where is that Chad?? He always late.. But I respect him….I turned around to check the time eight oh 10. Finally the door bell rings. I ran up to answer the door…

"CHAD!" I shouted but it wasn't him.

"Hello… Taylor.. Nice to see you… baby…" he said as he kissed me. I pulled back but he was to strong.

"LET GO OF ME PAUL!" Paul was my ex-boyfriend… I dumped him for Chad and now he's really pissed. He pushed me down on the couch and started stripping my clothes. Now all I have on is my bra and under wear. Finally I heard someone call me name.

"TAYLOR!" he shouted as I was sooo happy. Paul turned around to see none other than…

"Chad." he said.

"CHAD!" I shouted as I got out of him and hugged him. He put his arm around me.

"You touch my girl and you're dead." he said.

"Try me." Paul replied. Chad let go of me as he went up to Paul and punched him but he dodged it. Then Paul kicked him in the face and strike one! He got him. Then Chad tried to ouch him but Paul grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach. There was blood coming out of his mouth as he collapsed to the floor.

"CHAD!!" I cried. The Paul came up to me and slapped me:

" Shut-up.. You fucking bitch." he called me as I started to cry even more. Then Chad started to get up as Paul noticed and tripped him and started to choke him. Then we heard sirens. Paul got up ad ran. I ran to Chad and started to cry.

"Call.. The.. Police… and call… Troy.." Chad whispered to me. I cried as I got up and called the police.

"911.… yes… I would like to report a murder and a rape…. I have a man down.. Chad Danforth!! Well you just send a fucking ambulance now! My boyfriend is close to dieing… My fucking address is fucking 534 Jane Fair Avenue (made it up).. Thank you…" Then I called Troy. I dialled his number:

"Hello.. Yeah.. Troy… Chad is injured and ambulance is on it's way.. He wants you over here. Thank-you Troy." I then dialled Jason's and then Zeke's. Soon…. We heard sirens. An ambulance pulled up our driveway. A ambulance team pulled out with everything and came in our house and took Chad. I was crying as Troy's, Zeke's , and Jason's car pulled up and came in.

" Taylor! Are you okay!" Gabriella shouted as all they girls came up to hug me. I started to cry even more.

"Does anyone want to come on the Ambulance truck with us?" one of the doctors asked. I nodded as I got in. They all watched me as I got in.

* * *

Kelsi's POV

I Haven't seen Taylor this sad before. I watched as the ambulance left.

"Poor Taylor." Gabby said as we all nodded.

"Does anyone know what hospital they're going to?" Troy asked. I looked at the ambulance that left and saw a name.

"I know!" I shouted as they looked at me," Polly-Anne Hospital.( Made It up)"

"How do you know?" Zeke asked.

"There's a name on the ambulance." I answered as we all got in the car and drove to the hospital. We saw Taylor infront of one of the rooms.

"TAYLOR!" we all shouted as she turned to us crying.

"You guys! I'm soo glad you're here!" Taylor said as she cried.

"Don't worry… everything is going to be okay.." Gabriella comforted Taylor.

"I know Chad." Troy said," He's a strong man." the guys all agreed as we watched.

"CLEAR!" the nurse shouted as they pressed those thingys (Don't know what there called) Taylor cried even more. Chad didn't wake up.

"CLEAR!" they shouted again. Still nothing. I hugged Taylor and so did Sharpay.

"CLEAR!" they shouted again… but all they heard was a negative sound.

"That's it." said the doctor," Chad Danforth died on Tuesday, May the 16th at 8:30:55" Taylor cried as one of the nurses looked at Taylor and us.

"Let's try again.. I know he's alive!" he said.

"We can't… he's dead." the other nurse said. We looked up to see what's happening.

"YES WE FUCKING CAN!" he fought back. They didn't answer but tried again…

"CLEAR!" he shouted.

* * *

Sooo… how do you like it???? Will Chad survive…… plz R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I'll update faster.. Lol! Bye!! And again.. Sorry for the loong delay.. Plz forgive me 


	5. Srry not a Chapter! Important!

Heyys!! Sryy for not saying this isn't a chapter but I will have da next chapter up for Once in a Lifetime soon... anyways.. I wanted to say that I changed my new Penname to AngelPrincess-Cutieheart-191 so none of you don't get confused with my new Penname... also... I will update The Truth Lies Within the Hotel: Hostage soon soo get ready and remember... my new Penname is AngelPrincess-Cutieheart-191 thx!! and srry for saying this isn't a chapter! Bye!


	6. Chap Four:Couldn't Let Go

Once in a Lifetime.

Heyys!! Thx 4 reviewing! Remember… I love hearing your comments!! plz R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bye!

Chapter three: Couldn't Let Go

* * *

Left off at: still Kelsi's POV

"CLEAR!" the nurse shouted as they pressed those thingys (Don't know what there called) Taylor cried even more. Chad didn't wake up.

"CLEAR!" they shouted again. Still nothing. I hugged Taylor and so did Sharpay.

"CLEAR!" they shouted again… but all they heard was a negative sound.

"That's it." said the doctor," Chad Danforth died on Tuesday, May the 16th at 8:30:55" Taylor cried as one of the nurses looked at Taylor and us.

"Let's try again.. I know he's alive!" he said.

"We can't… he's dead." the other nurse said. We looked up to see what's happening.

"YES WE FUCKING CAN!" he fought back. They didn't answer but tried again…

"CLEAR!" he shouted.

* * *

Jason's POV

We were shocked when we heard clear as Chad stood up out of his bed out of no where. Thank goodness he survived. Taylor had tears of joy as Chad's parents just came.

" Oh my gosh! Where is my son! Is he okay?!" Chad's mother, Tracy (made it up) asked as she looked through the glass window where Chad was.

"Luckily, yes. I knew he was a strong man… you raised him right." Troy complimented.

"Why thank-you." Chad's dad, Tim( made it up) said. Then the doctor came out.

"Chad Danforth has survived.. Would anyone want to talk to him for a few minutes… uhhh.. One or two at a time please." the nurse suggested. Taylor went up to kiss the nurse on the cheek.

" I will and thank-you… for not giving up on Chad."

"Your Welcome." he answered as Taylor walked in.

* * *

Taylor's POV

I walked in to see Chad severely injured. I started to cry again as I sat down next to him and held his hand.

"Chad.." I started," you're everything to me… you get jealous when I flirt with another guy.. Like Keith. But I'm in love with you, not Keith. We just met him and he's pretty cute…, but not cuter than you. If you die…" I just froze, I didn't want Chad to die. Tears were pouring down my face instantly and then I started again," If you… were to die… here… soon.. I will always remember the moment… that you died for me… because you love me, and then I would die for you… well, because, I love just as much as you love me." I cried even more as I squeezed his hand tight. Then his hand started to move a bit. I let go and stopped crying.

"Tay.. Taylor?.. Is.. That you?" Chad slowly started to speak. I jumped for joy and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes! Chad! I'm sooo happy you're awake!"

"Taylor… I ..love you.. I heard your speech…if I die.. I want.. You.. you.. To continue.. On.. And.. Fine.. fine.., another.. Man. Please.. Can I talk.. To my parents… I love you." I smiled as I nodded.

"Bye… Chad." I walked out and everyone looked at me.

" IS HE OKAY?!" was the first words everyone shouted to me.

"Shhhh!" shouted all the doctors. I just laughed and answered:

"Suit Yourself." I smile as Tracy and Tim went inside.

"Why are you so happy?" Zeke asked.

"You'll see when you get inside… I love Chad." I answered.

"Uhhhh… we kinda know that you like Chad." Troy said as Gabriella slapped him," What was that for?!"

" Oh my gosh!" Gabriella said in a playful way.

"Funny." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella. The Tracy and Tim came out.

"Whose next?" Tracy asked.

"Troy?" Sharpay suggested.

"No.." Troy answered. We all just looked at him," I just wanna go last.. By myself."

"Okay." Sharpay answered. So it went on and on, Jason and Zeke, Sharpay and Gabriella and just Kelsi. Finally it was Troy's turn and he gradually walked inside.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked in to see Chad there. Just.. Completely still. I sat on one of the chairs that was beside him and started:

"Hey Chad." he didn't answer," I know how much you love Taylor and all of us and it's great that you were strong as always. So I want you to have my lucky ring." Then Chad started to move as I put the ring in his hand.

"Troy… thank…you.. I always… believe in you.. Troy Bolton." Chad spoke as he chuckled a bit. I joined in.

"I believe in you to.. Chad Danforth." I answered as I got out. I walked out as Gabby greeted me with a kiss.

"How was it?" she asked.

" Lots… but I believe in him." I answered as Gabby gave a me a questioned look and the smiled. She kissed me once more and then walked away from me. Then the doctor came to us and said:

" May I speak to the parents, wife, and best friend of Chad Danforth. Tracy, Tim and I stepped up. But then Tracy and Tim turned to Taylor.

"Come on Taylor, you're Chad's girlfriend…. Named as Taylor Danforth. Chad's Fiancé." Tracy said as Taylor smiled and got up. Then the doctor started again:

"Chad Danforth is having a good recovery so far, but as I may say, he would have to stay here for one more day. You can come pick him up tomorrow afternoon at 6:00. After that, he will not be out of the house till next Tuesday."

"Okay, we thank-you for taking care of our son." Tim said. Then the doctor left.

"WAIT! May we have you're name?" Taylor quickly shouted. This is starting to get weird. The doctor turned around.

"I am Doctor Michael." he said as he turned to walk away. Then Gabby, Kelsi, and Sharpay ran to Taylor. I decided to go too.

"Tay, why did you want to know the doctor's name?" I asked as I put my arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Taylor started to tear up.

"Taylor, why are you crying, we all just found out Chad's ok." Sharpay asked. Kelsi hit her and Sharpay mouthed ow. Taylor pulled us to sit down. She then started to say:

" Yesterday, when we pranked you guys, Chad took me home. You guys all know. So that day, my parents weren't home and then Chad and I.. Well.. We had sex.

* * *

_Flashback…… Taylor's POV cuz she's telling the story.._

"_So…Chad, thanks for dropping me home." I said as Chad leaned on my door. Then Chad kissed me. I kissed him back as we both walked to my bedroom. And Chad locked the door. He laid me down on my bed. He was on top of me and we started to kiss even more. Then he started to trail kisses down my neck. I tilted my head and moaned. Then he lifted my shirt off. And I lifted his. He unhooked my bra as I laughed. Then he started to lick my right breast and did the same. When he did that, I pulled his pants down. Then, he went up to kiss again. He then trailed kisses down to my belly button.. He pulled my pants down and my underwear._

"_Chad.. You're sooo much fun." I complimented._

" _He, I'm Chad Danforth!" he said back as we laughed. Then he started to lick my pussy._

"_Ooooo.. Chad…" I moaned as he slid his boxers and underwear down. Then he put his dick in place as I shouted with pain. Chad quickly let go._

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

"_Yes, but my little sister Kennedy is home so we have to be quiet. (made up the sister thing)"_

"_Okay." he said as he gradually put his dick in again. I got one of my pillows and put it in my mouth to prevent the noise. Then we came to our climax and he let go._

"_I love you." I said._

"_I love you too Taylor." Chad said as he kissed me on the forehead. Then I saw a little five-year old girl standing at my washroom door._

"_Sissy?" Kennedy asked as Chad and I quickly grabbed our clothes and put them on._

"_Kennedy, please don't tell mommy and daddy about this.. Sight you saw." I quickly said._

"_Bye Taylor." Chad said as he kissed me once more and left._

"_You mean sexing?" Kennedy asked._

"_Uh…. Yeah. Please Kennedy." I said._

"_Okay." she answered as she left. O then we ate dinner and then I went to sleep. This morning, I found myself puking. I went to the drugstore (do not own) and bought a pregnancy test. I quickly got home and tried it and now I'm pregnant. I cried._

* * *

End of Flashback Taylor's POV

"Do your parents know?" Kelsi asked.

"Not that I know of." I answered.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay said as she hugged Taylor.

"I was gonna tell Chad today on our date but stupid, fucking Paul came." I said.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Troy replied.

"Today, I went to check how my baby was. He said it was good and I'm having a healthy boy. So when the baby is born, I'm thinking about naming the baby Michael, Jay McKessie Danforth" I answered.

"Sorry Taylor, but we gotta get home, it's 9:00." they all said as they left me and so did Tracy and Tim saying bye. I went inside and stayed with Chad for the whole night. I finally woke up by the ring of my cell-phone.

"Hello?" I sleepily said.

"Taylor McKessie! Where are you! You're father and I need to talk to you about some thing we've been told and found." my mother, Kim, shouted. I closed the phone and wondered why. Then I remembered. I kissed Chad in the forehead and ran home. I finally got home. They told me sit on the couch.

"Taylor, you're sister told us that you had sex with that boy.. Chad! And we found this!" my mom said as she showed me the pregnancy test with pregnant on it. I just love him so much. I just Couldn't let go….

* * *

So how did you like it? Plz review.. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!! I reviewed faster.. Did I? Plz review Luv ya! Bye! 


	7. Chap Five: An Explanation

Once in a Lifetime.

Heyys!! Sorry for the long delay again. Thx for reviewing!! I love hearing your comments so don't be scared to tell me anything! Bye!

Chapter four: An Explanation

* * *

Taylor's POV

"Today, I went to check how my baby was. He said it was good and I'm having a healthy boy. So when the baby is born, I'm thinking about naming the baby Michael, Jay McKessie Danforth" I answered.

"Sorry Taylor, but we gotta get home, it's 9:00." they all said as they left me and so did Tracy and Tim saying bye. I went inside and stayed with Chad for the whole night. I finally woke up by the ring of my cell-phone.

"Hello?" I sleepily said.

"Taylor McKessie! Where are you! You're father and I need to talk to you about some thing we've been told and found." my mother, Kim, shouted. I closed the phone and wondered why. Then I remembered. I kissed Chad in the forehead and ran home. I finally got home. They told me sit on the couch.

"Taylor, you're sister told us that you had sex with that boy.. Chad! And we found this!" my mom said as she showed me the pregnancy test with pregnant on it. I just love him so much. I just Couldn't let go….

* * *

Still Taylor's POV

"Mom," I started," I can explain."

"There is no need for an explanation!" my father, John, shouted," We found this and now your pregnant! At the age of 17! Taylor, your mother and I are very disappointed in you. Now go up to your room!"

"But-"

"No buts! You're grounded for a month!!" my dad interrupted me and pointed upstairs. I gave Kennedy an evil glare and ran up to my room crying. I heard my cell phone ring and picked it up right away so my parents wouldn't hear it and take it away from me.

"Hello?" I asked.

* * *

Taylor's phone Conversation.. Taylor's POV

Me: Hello?"

Gabby: Hey Taylor! It's me Gabriella!

Me: Oh hey….

Gabby: Sharpay and I wanna know if you wanna go shopping with us… to ya know.. Get your mind off a little about Chad and his injuries.

Me: I can't

_I then heard Gabby put me on speaker. _

Gabby: Why not?

Me: My parents found out.

Sharpay: Awwww poor thing.. Are you okay?

Me: Yeah….

Gabby: How did they find out?

Sharpay: You can tell us anything… don't worry.

Me: Okay.. Well.. I actually spent the night at the hospital and fell asleep in Chad's arm. The next day, my parents called and asked me stuff like 'Where are you?' and 'Come home!' in a bad voice. I quickly rushed home and my parents said that Kennedy told them about Chad and I.. Well.. Ya know. And they also found the pregnancy test with the word pregnant on it. So now I'm grounded for a month.

Sharpay: Are you okay…?

Me: Yeah.. But I need some alone time.

Gabby: Oh,,,, I'm soo sorry.

Me: Don't worry about me, you two can go shopping.

Sharpay: No.. since you don't wanna go, we can't go without you.

Me: That's soo sweet but I really can't.

Gabby: Then do you want us to come over?

Me: Can't.. grounded remember?

Gabby: Oh yeah.

Me: Anyways, I gotta go, they might catch me with my phone.

Sharpay: Okay.

Gabby& Sharpay: Bye!

Me: Bye

* * *

I hung up my phone. Ughhh! I hate being grounded. I wonder how everyone else is doing.

* * *

Kelsi's POV

I'm waiting for Gabby and Sharpay to pick me up to go to the mall. I heard that Taylor stayed in the hospital for the whole night so yeah. Oh, wait, my cell is ringing.

"Hello?" I asked

* * *

Kelsi's POV…. Kelsi's phone convo.

Me: Hello?

Gabby: Hey Kels it's me Gabby.

Me: Oh hey.

Sharpay: And Sharpay.

Me: Oh.. Hey Sharps…. So what about that mall?

Gabby: We can't go, Tay is grounded because they found out….

Me: whose they and about what?

Sharpay: Oh my gosh.

Me: Oh.. Parents… pregnant…. How?

Sharpay: Uhhh duh!

Gabby: And by that, she means Kennedy told her parents and they found the pregnancy test in her garbage.

Me: Oh.. I'm soo sorry… so are you guys on three-way or is Sharpay at your house.

Gabby: Sharpay is at my house.

Me: Cool, so do you want me to come over?

Sharpay: Duh!

Gabby: And by that she means..

Gabby & Me: Yes.

Me: Okay! I'll be over in a few! Bye!

Gabby & Sharpay: Bye!

* * *

End of phone convo.. Still Kelsi's POV.

I quickly got my jacket and ran out and I saw Jason with Troy and Zeke in Troy's car.

"Oh hey Baby!" Jason turned to me. I just waved and smiled.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Gabby's." I answered. Troy's head shot up.

"You wanna come?" Troy asked," We're going there too."

"Sure." I replied as I jumped in the car. Jason kissed me and we were off. After laughing in the car, we finally got to Gabby's house and saw them at the door laughing themselves away too.

"Hey guys!" I jumped up and ran to them.

"Hey Kels!" Gabby greeted.

"Kelsi! girlfriend!" Sharpay also greeted the usual way.

"Hey guys." I hugged both of them. Then the guys came out.

"Hey baby!" Troy said as he went up behind and kissed her. They all greeted their girlfriends and then we went inside.

"So is Taylor coming?" Zeke asked.

"No." Sharpay answered.

"She's grounded because her parents found out and yeah." Gabby explained.

"Oh…" Zeke replied as a long silence appeared.

"Well.." Gabriella broke the silence," My mom is out so do you wanna have a sleepover?" We all agreed, got home, asked our parents and got back as soon as possible. Then we all sat down in a circle.

"Okay," Gabby started. We were all in our pajamas (sp?) ," Sharpay, do you have da DVD?"

"Yep." She answered.

"Instrumental right?" she asked again.

"Got it right here girlfriend." Sharpay answered again. We were all puzzled.

"Uh.. What are we doing?" Jason asked.

"Karaoke time!" Gabby shouted. Then the phone rang. Gabby went to pick it up and said:

"Hello? Paul? Who on earth… oh my gosh. You didn't! WHAT?! 10,000 DOLLARS! Wednesday?! How do you know?! Okay… bye."

* * *

Gabby's POV.

I just hung up the phone in shock and didn't know what to say. I just sat down, and everyone went around me.

"Baby.." Troy asked me," Who's Paul…. Was he your.. Ex-boyfriend?"

"No…" I answered.

"Gabs… are you okay?" Sharpay asked. I couldn't answer.

"Taylor.. 10,000 dollars…" that's all I could explain.

"Okay Gabby.. One step at a time. Who is Paul." Troy encouraged me.

"Paul.. Is Taylor's ex-boyfriend. And… he wants 10,000 dollars till Wednesday and he wants Kelsi to bring it because he's kinda.. Falling.. For Kelsi…."

"EWWW!!!" Kelsi cried as she fell into Jason's arms.

"Don't worry baby.. I won't let him get to you." Jason said as he kissed her forehead.

"Why does he even need 10,000 anyways?" Zeke asked.

"Because.. He has Taylor as hostage." I replied.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay cried.

"Yeah… and the worst part is.. Is that… he's outside of this house in that car parked across our driveway." I said. Everyone looked outside and the stared at me.

* * *

Heyys! I know this Chapter is kinda short but I would like to hear your comments. Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz I really love hearing you're comments.. Pwease.. I have my puppy here.. He's doing the little doggy face… do it for the little puppy.. Pwease! Bye! 


	8. Chap Six: The Truth plus a notice

Once in a Lifetime.

Heyy! Thx 4 reviewing and I'm saying… don't be scared to write down how you feel or anything… but no flames… pwease.. I'm sooo sorry for the looooooooooong delay, I've been kinda busy cuz my birthday and all.. Anyways.. Plz R&R and enjoy the rest of the story! Bye!

Chap 6: Secrets Untold..

**NOTICE:: I CHANGED MY PENNAME TO MissAngel-K'96luvdance13**

* * *

Left off at:… Gabby's POV 

"Gabs… are you okay?" Sharpay asked. I couldn't answer.

"Taylor.. 10,000 dollars…" that's all I could explain.

"Okay Gabby.. One step at a time. Who is Paul." Troy encouraged me.

"Paul.. Is Taylor's ex-boyfriend. And… he wants 10,000 dollars till Wednesday and he wants Kelsi to bring it because he's kinda.. Falling.. For Kelsi…."

"EWWW!!!" Kelsi cried as she fell into Jason's arms.

"Don't worry baby.. I won't let him get to you." Jason said as he kissed her forehead.

"Why does he even need 10,000 anyways?" Zeke asked.

"Because.. He has Taylor as hostage." I replied.

"WHAT?!" Sharpay cried.

"Yeah… and the worst part is.. Is that… he's outside of this house in that car parked across our driveway." I said. Everyone looked outside and the stared at me

* * *

Gabby's POV Still: 

"Then why don't we go get her?" Zeke asked. Troy hit him," What?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and then kissed Zeke.

"Honey," Sharpay started," First, that person in the van, has Taylor, second of all, if we go there, THAT GUY MIGHT KIDNAP US OR KILL US! OH MY GOSH!" Zeke hugged her. Then the phone rang again, I ran to pick it up but Troy stopped me.

"I'll get it." Troy said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

* * *

Troy's phone conversation, Troy's POV: 

Me: Hello?

Stranger: Who is this?

Me: Troy Bolton.

Stranger: Ahh, the jock, the boyfriend of Gabriella Montez.

Me: How do you know all this?

Stranger: I have Taylor with me, now as for this, I would like to speak to Kelsi.

Me: Why do you love Kelsi so much?

Stranger: Because, It's for me to know, and you not to know.

Me: Hold on….

_A pause for Troy giving the phone to Kelsi._

Kelsi: Hello?

Stranger: Hello Kelsi.

Kelsi: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!

Stranger: You sound hot when you're mad, why don't you come over here and have some… pleasure.

Kelsi: I don't even know you.

Stranger: Anyways, good luck on getting the money and don't forget, you have to bring it.

Kelsi: Whatever

Stranger: And by the way, you might know me, I adored from far, so be careful, because I know where you live.

_The Stranger then hung up._

* * *

"Kelsi, baby, what happened?" Jason asked right away as he put his arm around her. They both sat down and we all gathered around her. 

"It turns out he knows me and all of us I guess, he knows where I live and he told me to be careful…. JASON I'M SCARED!" she shouted as she hugged Jason.

"Here, do you want me to stay with you till it's all over?" he offered.

"Okay." she nodded as they sat down.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sharpay shouted.

"Here, let's go through the back to see." Gabby suggested as we all agreed. We stayed behind the wall as we heard screams coming from the van.

"Guys, we have to call Chad." I said.

"Yeah, he came out of the hospital today." Jason replied. Gabby, Kelsi, and Sharpay looked at each other and nodded. We went inside and I called his home with my cell phone. I put him on speaker.

"Hello." he asked faintly still hurt by his tone of voice.

"Hey Chad, how are you doing man?" I asked.

"Okay, so what's up?" he asked.

"Well, we have bad news… and it's about Taylor."

"WHAT?! Tell me what happened!"

"Well, Taylor, has been kidnapped by some stranger who is falling for Kelsi. And he has Taylor with him in the van that's outside Gabby's house here. So we're all at Gabby's house, trapped, and we just wanted to tell you."

"I'm getting over there now!" Chad shouted.

"No, it's to dangerous." I said.

"I'll sneak through the back, I'll take the back route we found out about."

"Okay, be careful and see ya." he hung up. We all sat down and in about a few minutes, we heard Gabby's backdoor knock.

"Hey guys." Chad said. He was in a wheelchair.

"Chad, are you okay?" Zeke asked, "I mean are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Anything for Taylor." he answered.

"Well, okay." Gabby started as she lead him to the window, "You see that van, that's where the stranger is and Taylor. We heard a few screams coming from it." Then it was total silent.

"Let's call the police." he suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"Did he say anything about that?" I asked.

"I don't remember? Kelsi? Did he say anything?" Gabby turned to Kelsi. She nodded.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Jason said.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO? TAYLOR IS IN THERE WITH MY BABY AND MAYBE SHE'S GONNA GET KILLED OR RAPED SOONER OR LATER THEN WHAT?!" Chad cried. We all looked at him. We have never heard him scream like that before.

"Okay Chad, just.. Chill." Jason said as Kelsi slapped him. Then we all looked at Jason, gave him a bad look, and turned back to Chad.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CHILL! MY GIRLFRIEND IS TWO MONTHS PREGNANT!" Chad shouted back.

"Wait.. She's two months?" Kelsi asked. He nodded, "Because Taylor said she was just two days because you guys had sex two days ago."

"You can't get pregnant on the next day." Zeke said, "And since when was Taylor pregnant?"

"Yeah, I know." Jason replied. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Wait, but you guys hooked up, like, a few days ago." Sharpay reminded us.

"Okay, here's the real story." Chad explained as we all gathered around him.

"You see, Tay and I went to a club and ended up getting drunk. So she found out she was a pregnant a week later… so yeah. But we didn't hook up. She got mad at me. I hid my feelings from her till now. And now Taylor is kidnapped all because of me!" Chad shouted.

"No it's not." Jason said, "It was the owner of that party. It's not yours. You didn't chose to get drunk. It's just the way life is."

"Awwwww." Gabby, Taylor, and Sharpay said.

"That's my boyfriend I know." Kelsi said as she hugged him. Then the doorbell rang. We all looked out the window to see no one there.

"I'll go see." Gabby suggested.

"I'm coming with you this time." I said as we went and saw a note sitting there. We got in.

"Okay, this is what the note says." I started to read, "Dear everyone, Gabriella, I have your mother, but anyways, I can't wait for the money! Nobody call the police and nobody can get out of the house or you might get killed, and by the way, Chad, you're just a bitch. Bu-bye. From, someone you know."

"Oh, no." Zeke said.

"Oh no what baby?" Sharpay asked.

"I mean Oh no, look!" Zeke shouted. He pointed to the sign on the door.

Say goodbye… it read.

* * *

Plz review!! Again! Sorry for the looooooooooooooong delay birthday, and everything with such!! I hope you understand and remember, my new Penname is MissAngel-K'96luvdance13 if you wanna know what it mean, check my new HSM story My Life has Just begun. 

HSM2 ROX!! Luv ya! Luv: MissAngel-K'96luvdance13


	9. Chap Seven: We're Free! And Party hard

Once in a Lifetime.

Heyys!! Sorry, I had writers block! Well here's the next chapter! Plz Enjoy and review! Luv ya!

Chap seven: We're Free!! And party hard.

-----------------------------------------------

Left off at: still Troy's POV

"That's my boyfriend I know." Kelsi said as she hugged him. Then the doorbell rang. We all looked out the window to see no one there.

"I'll go see." Gabby suggested.

"I'm coming with you this time." I said as we went and saw a note sitting there. We got in.

"Okay, this is what the note says." I started to read, "Dear everyone, Gabriella, I have your mother, but anyways, I can't wait for the money! Nobody call the police and nobody can get out of the house or you might get killed, and by the way, Chad, you're just a bitch. Bu-bye. From, someone you know."

"Oh, no." Zeke said.

"Oh no what baby?" Sharpay asked.

"I mean Oh no, look!" Zeke shouted. He pointed to the sign on the door.

Say goodbye… it read.

-----------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"WHAT?" Gabby shouted as she walked around, "What the heck is that suppose to mean?!" Troy walked to Gabby and put his arms around her.

"I don't know, but we better stay in here." Troy said as we kissed.

"I know! But he has my mother and my best friend Troy!" she shouted as tears started to fall down her cheek. The rest of the gang went to comfort her.

"Gabby, Taylor will be alright. But he likes me, so I don't think that person will hurt Taylor or your mom as much." Kelsi said.

"HEY! THAT MAKES ME MORE WORRIED NOW!" Jason snapped as we all laughed.

"Wait… AS MUCH!" Gabby cried again. Then she started to calm down, "I lost my father, and my younger brother, Daniel in a car accident! I might even lose my mom and my best friend now! MY LIFE SUCKS!….. FUCK!!" she sat down crying and Troy went to go comfort her.

"Gabby, we're sorry about you're family." Troy said as he looked at Kelsi.

"Gabby, I'm sorry." Kelsi said.

"SO!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Sharpay shouted.

"I have a plan." Chad said. They all gathered around.

---------------------------------

"Let's go." Chad said as Sharpay called the stranger because of caller ID.

"I TOLD SHARPAY EVANS IS…Oh… yes?" the person who picked it up shouted.

"I'M WHAT?!" Sharpay shouted as Zeke was beside her. So was Chad. Sharpay kept on arguing with the guy while Kelsi, Jason, Troy, and Gabriella snuck behind the van. They can hear the guys arguing with Sharpay.

-------------------------------------

Inside the van:

"I AM NOT TELLING!" the man said as he sat in the front of the truck. At the back, there was a tied up Taylor and Mrs. Montez aka. Laura.

"What are we gonna do?" Taylor whispered to Laura, "I'm two months, my boyfriend is injured, and I'm stuck in a van being held hostage."

"You're pregnant?" Laura asked. Taylor just nodded. Then she looked out the window. "Hey, isn't that… Oh my Gosh! It's Gabriella, Troy, Jason and Kelsi." Taylor whispered as Laura looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh! My baby." Laura said.

----------------------------------------

Troy, Gabriella, Jason, and Kelsi saw them and they snuck to the window which was open just a bit.

"Hey guys, we're going to get you out." Kelsi said.

"Mom, Taylor, are you okay?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, and hurry up." Taylor said. Troy and Gabriella went to the back getting ready to be signalled as Kelsi and Jason went to the front. Jason hid while Kelsi knocked.

---------------------------------------

"Hold on," the man said as he peeked to see who it was. It was Kelsi. He put on his mask while smiling and answered the door, "Oh hello Kelsi." he said, "What brings you here?"

Then Kelsi started to fake cry.

"I broke up with Jason. And I need a big strong man to beat him up for me." Kelsi said as the stranger the came out. Then Jason came out with a bag of hard nuts and hit him on the head really hard that he collapsed.

"GO!!" Kelsi and Jason shouted as Gabriella got one of her bobby pins (sp?) unlocked the looked and Troy and her both undid the ropes and quickly ran back into the house and locked everything as quickly as they can.

"Mom! I'm soo glad you're alive! I thought I would lose you too!" Gabby said as she hugged her mother.

"Chad!" Taylor said as they hugged, "How come you're here, I thought you were at the hospital.

"Well, Troy called me and told me everything. There's no way you are dieing. You or our baby." Chad said.

"Gabby, would you mind telling me what's happening?" Laura asked.

"Well, mother, you might as well sit down." Gabby shouted as she did, "You see Taylor has this abusive boyfriend, and we think it's him, but not sure, so anyways, he grabbed you guys for hostage so he can have money."

"Oh my gosh! Honey! I'm soo glad you, I mean all of you are okay." Laura said as Gabby and her hugged once more.

--------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

"Chad! I'm surprised, one day in a wheelchair and now you're walking on you're feet again." Troy said as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Well, it was only minor." Chad replied as he kissed Taylor.

"Hey guys! And Chad, wow…" Zeke said as he came running with his girlfriend.

"So, Tay, how's the baby? Any kicking yet?" Sharpay asked as Taylor and Gabby looked at each other and laughed.

"Sharpay, It's only two months. Not six or seven." Taylor said. Sharpay just gave them an evil glare and then she laughed at herself.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Jason?" Zeke asked.

"Right here!" Jason shouted as him and Kelsi came to them. Then they continued walking.

"Chad! Congrats." Kelsi said as she pointed out on Chad's walking again.

"Yeah Chad! It's great to see you walking again." Jason said.

"No biggie guys." Chad said. Then the rest of the "guys" laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gabby asked.

"Chad said biggie." Troy said as the guys received slaps from there girlfriends.

"Very funny." Kelsi said. Then Keith came up to them.

"Hey guys… ladies!" he said as he greeted all the girls with a hug.

"Oh no." Jason said. The girls giggled.

"Hey how about I take you guys clubbing tonight... there's a new hot ride downtown. "Keith suggested.

"YES!" the girls shouted.

"NO!" the guys disagreed.

"Excuse us for.. one sec." Sharpay said as they pulled their boyfriends.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Sharpay whispered.

"We just don't trust him." Troy said.

"Please Troy, we can dance all night." Gabby said as she kissed him.

"Well I'm taken in, what about you guys?" Troy said. The guys looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine." they said as they girls walked to Keith.

"SURE!" they shouted.

"See ya later" Keith said as he winked at them and the girls gazed at him."

"This is gonna be a looooooooooong night." Chad said as they all walked to class.

----------------------------------------------

Soooooooooo?? How do you like it??? Again, sorry for the long delay. Anways, can you guys check out my new story, It's called I Promise, Just go to my Profile and you'll see it, if you want to read it.. Plzzzzzzzz……….. Anyways, again, plz R&R!! Bye! Luv ya!


	10. URGENT MESSAGE changing account

Heyy I just wanted to sayy that I made a new account called xx-.AngelSweetie.-xx I will still right my stories and I would like you to read my story "Cry"

This is the summary:

Summary: Gabriella gets heartbroken by Troy. But as she tries to continue her life, trouble appears. Drunk driving, surprise pregnancy, drug overdose, but what does Troy do? Will Gabriella's tears hold back?

so please review for that story.

_Rated M for:_

_Violence_

_Use of language_

_Sexual content_

_Drug use_

_thank you for understanding_


End file.
